


You Make Me Begin (Even For Just A Moment)

by jamlessdiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, actually the oc has a boyfriend, but not that bad i promise, this is not a spoiler right?, well she think so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamlessdiamond/pseuds/jamlessdiamond
Summary: 'I didn't know that becoming a dancer in your play making one of the director and the painter have a crush on me'Im Soojin just wants to drink her coffee and hang out, but her friend wants her to be one of the dancer.





	You Make Me Begin (Even For Just A Moment)

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first ever fanfiction. well tbh when i made the plot, i never really want it to be a fanfic. but my friends told me that if Jeongguk (yeah i spell his name Jeongguk) will be perfect for this character and Seungcheol looks so hot as a director. Sooooo... i hope this story will entertain you, because i tried my best trying to make this story not so cliche, even though the summary looks cliche af

The weather broadcast lie. Today suppose to be sunny, but instead of that, it was raining really hard. There's not much people here at the coffee shop as usual because of the rainy day.

The strong bitter aroma from grounds coffee beans drift in the air as she make her way to the counter to order her drink. The Barista come to her with a full of makeup face that fixed with a false smile. Soojin always come to this coffee shop, but she never see this barista.

Maybe she's new.

The barista asks her what does she like to order, the question that they always ask to every customer with a flat voice. By trying to hold herself from judging her unblended contour and attitude, she places her order, Caramel Macchiato

She makes her way to a table by a window that looked out onto a streets. At this rainy Sunday morning, people usually just sleep. But not her, here she is, trying to finish an assignment. An assignment that she must hand over to her teacher before the deadline, which is in two more days. Even though that she only seeing for the past two days is the headline in bold Times Romans saying:

 **"AN ASSESSMENT OF CIVIL MILITARY RELATIONS IN NIGERIA AS AN EMERGING DEMOCRACY** "

That's all.

She doesn't even know the basis for military coups and rulership in many countries. She doesn't even good at political democracy things. She doesn't even know the history of most the countries.

Hell.

She doesn't even know why she got accepted.

Soojin never really want to study International Relations. She only entered that major because that's the last major that's still open and her mother doesn't want her to wait next year. She doesn't even agree with her own choice of major. Soojin always wanted to be a lawyer, despite the disagreement of her parents.

 

_Soojin wants to do something meaningful with her lives, away from the safe and forgettable. She just wanted to be able to provide a level of assistance to people when they're faced with situations that are so above and beyond the norm that they need someone knowledgable and savvy to rely on._

But she's worried about what her parents will think. Her parents think that lawyer is a dangerous occupation

"Didn't you read the newspaper? Our neighbor, that Yoojoon's son, he got killed because he didn't win the case," her mother stated to her daughter, who just scoffed at her. "Like seriously dear, you really should think about it."

Her parents really should know that every occupation can be jeopardous.

 

Even though her mom already said that, she never listen. Therefore her mom never really support her, so she stuck to handle it herself. Whether she like it or not she have no choice for working as a part-time model. She need to pay for LSAT course that she took and the books for studying. She become really busy everyday.

 

Because of that her boyfriend broke up with her.

 

_Changkyun tore away his gaze from Soojin. He bited his lips and opened his mouth softly, "I think, I think we should break up," he said. Before Soojin can answer him, he cutted her off. "It's not your fault," she rolled her eyes,"It's my fault. I know that you really want to go to that lawyer school, and your parents didn't support you. Which is why you are so busy right now. And I don't want to bother you with this dating stuff"_

_Soojin just stared at him, making him stared back at her. She sighed, she knew why actually he want to break up with her. He--_

_"I feel like our relationship is one-sided.. I know you didn't mean that! I know you're just busy, too engrossed with studying! As your boyfriend I should've understood your situation... But I'm too selfish.. I want us to have a date like usual, not the one that I'm the only one who always told you how my day goes and you just reading your book, like now!" he confessed as he slowly took the book from her hands and replaced it with his._

_Changkyun just stayed quiet after that, feeling bad at himself and Soojin just stared at their fingers that intertwined with each other. It's been a quite long since they hold each other hands tightly like this. She realized that she missed this feelings, and never really have a proper date or talk with him for 3 or 4 months. Her friends even thought that they're breaking up, Changkyun rarely came to her class because she told him off, said that she's going to the library to study or working._

_It's not Changkyun who is selfish, it's herself who is selfish. Soojin is lucky she has a boyfriend who endured her who is ignorant. Especially when he decided to not broke up but just taking a break._

She couldn't help but smiled widely as she hear him.

 

She groans. It's been a year and a half since their 'break'. She can't exactly say that they're just taking a break. They rarely contact each other just; 'happy birthday', 'happy new year', 'Merry Christmas', 'enjoy your spring break'. Nothing else.

"Soojin!"

She raises her head and look at the source of the sound. It's Jaehyun, the male barista that she always see called her for her coffee. Soojin quickly goes to get her coffee. Jaehyun smiles at her and wishes her a good day.

 

She doubts today is a good day.

 

Before she can go back to her seat. The bell on the door jingles , her friend, Sohye, step into the cafe with a bright smile.

 

That smile, is not a good sign.

Shit.

 

But not only Sohye who step in the cafe, there are 4 people behind her. They're from the drama club. Smiling at her sheepishly.

Soojin looks at them, her eyebrow scrunches together that made Sohye widens her grin. She quickly took Soojin's hand and pulls her to sit at the new table that can fit for call of them.

"Please help us," Sohye begs her while still holding Soojin's hand tightly. Soojin stares at her and take a glances to the others who stare at her with pleading eyes.

Soojin bites her lip and raise her eyebrow.

She's really not good at refusing.

She sighed.

"Okay.."

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh i know it's short
> 
> i hope you like my first chapter!  
> just comment your suggestions or complaints about this. it will really help me! (seriously)  
> i will try my best to make this story better and longer and worthy to read.
> 
> you also can message me or maybe hit my dm on instagram (accidentally shameless promo)
> 
> my art account: @jamless.diamond  
> my random kpop stuff: @excusemyjams
> 
> and 
> 
> i hope you have a good day! take care of yourself!


End file.
